


In the Snow

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post Reveal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: In the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, Chat Noir receives an early gift from Ladybug that makes him melt despite the chill of Winter





	In the Snow

Chat Noir had grown fond of the snow.

While the holiday season used to be something of a sore spot for him some odd few years ago, it had long since flourished into something he looked forward to again. It would be easy to amount that to the general mood of those around him or just how beautiful the city of lights looked covered in ice, because it did look amazing, but neither of those were why his heart was ringing with excitement in his chest as he deftly dashed across the rooftops in the middle of the night.

No, the reason for his gradual change in attitude was something he considered far more beautiful than even the warmest lights in Paris. Such beauty was stood, he assumed, awaiting him on the Arc de Triomphe.

Over the last three or so years, spending time with Ladybug during the holidays had lifted his spirits in ways he at one time wasn’t sure was possible. Sure, it wasn’t always frequent and their patrols together occasionally became a little less common this time of year due to their personal lives, but there was something about being by her side in the chill of Winter that made him feel warmth in his heart.

So when she asked him to do a little extra patrolling the night before, what was he supposed to do? _Not_ transform and race across the city in the dead of night on Christmas Eve?

“ _Sometime around midnight._ ” She’d told him. He found the timing a bit odd, sure, but she gave him a location and seemed sure enough of her plan, so that was enough for him. 

There wasn’t much time for him to consider a reason _why_  she planned things out this way though, as his thoughts had been filled of her from the time he left his room to the time he reached his destination, briefly worrying he’d arrived too early and would come across as overly eager as he launched himself towards the Arc.

“Well, good evening, my lady.” Chat said after he stuck the landing, burying his slight concern and immediately taking a bow before his partner just as she adjusted her spotted earmuffs. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Eh, I’ve only been standing here for a few minutes.” Ladybug softly chuckled, offering the back of her hand for him to kiss as he usually did. “In fact, I’d say you’re right on time, this hot cocoa should be cooled off enough to drink by now.”

“Why, you shouldn’t have.” Chat propped himself up on his staff while she retrieved the cups from their carrier on the opposite end of the Arc, noticing a black box with a golden ribbon sitting beneath them.

“Yeah, well…” A hint of red seemed to coat Ladybug's face, though he assumed it was just from the cold wind that started whipping up around them. “Figured it would help us stay warm while we’re, y’know, patrolling.”

“You always think ahead, Bugaboo.” Chat gave her a smile and took a sip from his straw, a light tinge of heat briefly burning his tongue.

“Right.” Ladybug muttered back, taking a drink of her own. “Er, hope the whipped cream isn't too melted or too sweet or anything. I got extra just in case, but it might be too much.”

“Seems alright to me.” Chat replied, cracking the lid off his cup and lifting it to his face until a dob of white was stuck to the tip of his nose. “What do you think?”

“That’s, yeah,” Ladybug snickered, swiping the whipped cream off of him and then cleaning it off with a quick suck on her fingertip. “It’s perfect.”

“So.” Chat cleared the residue off his nose and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge and admiring the city. “What made you wanna patrol so late tonight? Don’t we usually take Christmas Eve off?”

“We do.” Ladybug took a spot next to him. “And it probably could have just waited until tomorrow, but I dunno, guess I just...wanted to see you sooner than that.”

“It sounds like this isn’t just about a patrol.” Chat leaned over and teased. “Kinda doesn’t feel like it, either.”

“I guess it’s not.” Ladybug smirked back, her eyes glancing to the opposite side. “Though, I should probably be honest about that.”

“I’m all ears, bugaboo.” The ears on the top of his head twitched on cue. “Admittedly, I did think it was strange that you’d wanna do something this late, but I didn’t want to assume it was like, a date or anything.”

“Well, actually…” Ladybug drew her thoughts out with a hum while pulling the box over and then presenting it to him. “You wouldn’t have been wrong in such an assumption, Chaton.”

“Is...Is that for me?” Chat found himself in a slight mutter.

“What gave it away?” Ladybug chuckled. “The color of the box, or the color of the bow?”

“Why, my lady, had I known we were exchanging gifts early, I would have brought one of my own.” He managed to keep his bearings despite the warmth that started spreading across his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, minou, we still have Christmas. Cookies and all.” Ladybug replied, handing him the package with a grin in the corner of her lips. “I just thought that you’ve been a good boy this year, and...I wanted you to have this as soon as possible. I asked you out later than usual so I’d have time to finish it, actually.”

“I, um...Wow.” Chat couldn’t help but blush. “I...kinda really feel bad about having nothing for you, er, other than this rose!” He unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a slightly flattened flower.

“Pff, it’s okay, Chat, I know you have plenty for me for when the day comes.” Ladybug accepted the rose by sticking it in her hair. “I just wanted to surprise you a little early this year.”

“Well,” Chat shook the package some to try and guess at what it was to no avail. “I’m definitely surprised.”

“Just you wait.” Ladybug spoke confidently, giving him a nod in the process.

Taking that as an invitation to open it up, Chat wasted little time in pulling one end of the ribbon until it came free, securing it beneath a leg to ensure it didn’t blow away while he fiddled with the box. It took him a moment to shimmy the lid off and then pass it off to Ladybug, who was mostly focused on his reaction. A brief look of confusion at the sight of sheet paper gave way to a beaming smile that he shifted between the container and her.

“You...You made me…” Was the most he could mumble in the moment, taking time to pull the fabric out and let it unfurl in his hand.

It was a brilliant purple scarf with a subtle green trim. The material was so soft and comfortable that he could feel it through his glove and the length was perfectly matched to his measurements. All of that was the result of high grade, professional sewing that he nearly couldn’t believe.

“Yeah, I mean, gotta keep my kitty warm, right?” Ladybug couldn’t stop smiling along with him. “I figured our old one has to be getting kinda worn out at this point, too.”

“That’s, that’s fair, sure. I mean, I love that one, but this…” Chat continued examining the garment with a blush still radiating on his face.

“And besides,” She turned it over, bringing her partner’s attention to the subtle gold fabric stitched into one end that spelled a name. “I didn’t get to sign that one.”

“Lady…” Chat looked to her, as if it were okay to say it out loud.

“Go ahead,” Ladybug took a breath to savor the way her heart beat along with the next word. “Adrien.”

“Marinette.” Chat lovingly smiled, a purr in his throat and a flutter to his eyes.

“I...take it you like it?” Ladybug tried not to melt along with him, taking the garment from his hands and twirling it around his neck.

“Yes, of course.” Chat’s chest felt heavy as he gave her a flustered fit of nodding. “I love anything you make for me, but this is...It’s amazing.”

Suddenly, the only thing he could see was her. No mask, no spandex, just the person beneath. The person he loved. He didn’t even notice that he was staring, his eyes admiring the way snow fell around her, small flakes coating the rose in her hair and the puffy earmuffs on either side of her head, without much of a thought.

“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette’s voice snapped him from the trance.

“Yes,” Adrien managed to bring himself back to reality with a wiggle of the ears on top of his head and a clearing of his throat. “My lady?”  

“I know I’ve said it a lot this year, but...I’m really glad it was you.” Ladybug nudged herself closer to him, gently tangling a few of her fingers between some of his.

“Well,” Chat stalled out for a moment, having to dig a little deeper than usual to find an equal compliment. “I’m still happy that you’re my lady, Marinette. There’s no one else I’d rather it be, and it made for a pretty good Christmas gift in, uh, April.”

“Heh, yeah, um…” Ladybug’s own blush began flooding her cheeks before she cleared her throat. “Ahem, anyway, you know that thing you talked about doing when we first, y’know, found out?”

“The...Yeah.” Chat nodded, gripping a hand in the snow while she twirled the garment around his neck and styled it properly.

“In that case...” Ladybug smiled, pulling him gently towards her by the ends of his scarf. “Merry Christmas,  _Chaton_.”

“Merry Christmas, bugaboo.” Chat smirked back, slowly moving closer to her until he could comfortably meet his lips to hers

Wind kicked up around them and the light flurry of snow became more intense within mere moments, but their kiss merely deepened. The white flakes that landed on either of their faces quickly melted into droplets of water while they snuggled in close with one another. His arms wrapped around her and she held him just as tight, determined to keep each other warm despite the cold.

“Um, if this is a date after all,” Chat broke the kiss after a minute or two, keeping the distance between them minimal. “Then maybe we should go somewhere a little warmer, like my place.”

“Yeah, these suits are a bit thin, huh?” She played, stroking a thumb down one of his cheeks. “But, then again, I do have a few really big, recently used ovens and a pile of freshly baked cookies at my place, so…”

“You drive a hard bargain, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, but alright.” Chat comfortably slipped a few fingers around the back of Ladybug’s head to kiss her again, albeit a briefer peck on the lips this time. “Your place it is.”


End file.
